


Make Me

by NimTheWitch



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Choking, F/M, Hair-pulling, Light Dom/sub, Orgasm Denial, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-24
Updated: 2018-03-24
Packaged: 2019-04-07 07:15:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,635
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14075808
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NimTheWitch/pseuds/NimTheWitch
Summary: You've wanted Cas ever since he brought you back from the brink of death, your crush only growing stronger over time.  So what happens when he sees just what you think of when you look at him?  Dom Cas sub reader, read the tags for content warnings.





	Make Me

You watched as the boys methodically searched the run down old house, flashlights held steady, weapons at the ready, Cas following behind, angel blade poised to strike. You knew you should be focusing on the case, knew that a distracted hunter was a dead hunter, but ever since Cas had lost his coat and suit jacket, you hadn't been able to peal your eyes away from the muscles that bunched and rolled along his back.

You'd been harboring a terrible crush on him for the better part of a year now, ever since he and the brothers Winchester had swooped in and saved your bacon on a hunt. You'd been near death when they finally found you, pinned under a fallen cross beam and bleeding out from far too many belly wounds, but Cas had laid his hands on you and brought you back from the brink.

It had started innocently enough, he was the first thing you saw after you regained consciousness after all, so his eyes were bound to make an impression. But it didn't go away. The more you were around him, the more you began to want him. You thought, at first, that it was just a lack of action in that department, but no matter how many men you slept with, your whole body still buzzed each time he so much as grazed your arm. It was maddening.

So here you were, watching him move, your mind filled with all the things you would like to be doing with him right now, none of which were suitable for a hunt, and he didn't even know. The boys motioned for you to stop, waving you back against the wall as they whispered something about warding to Cas.

“You two better hang back.” Sam said, turning apologetic eyes toward you. He knew you hated being benched during a fight.

“Why me too?” You asked, looking between the brothers. Neither seemed likely to answer, probably because they didn't have a rational explanation.

“To keep Cas company, and watch our asses in case something comes after us.” Dean said, looking pleased with his rationale, even though everyone in the room knew he'd just made it up to cover his ass.

“I would appreciate the company.” Cas said, smiling awkwardly toward you. Your heart skipped a beat as you met his eyes, images of lips on your skin and fingers trailing over every inch of you rose unbidden in your mind. You didn't trust yourself to speak, so you simply settled for nodding, your disappointment vanishing as he leaned against the wall beside you.

You mimicked his posture, your shoulder resting lightly against his in a completely innocent way, but for some reason, it caused yet more images to flood your brain. You saw his hands weaving down over your belly, burying themselves in your center, one running circles around your clit while the other began to slide fingers slowly into you. You could almost feel his lips on the supple skin of your neck, teeth grazing roughly over that spot just below your ear that made your toes curl.

You had to remind yourself to breathe as you fell further and further into your imaginings. His skin felt so hot against your back, his cock hard against your ass. You could almost hear the sounds he would make as he ground his hips against you, seeking his own relief even as he brought you to the brink. 

You were dimly aware of his voice out in the real world, asking you something, but you were damned if you knew what it was. You were too deep into the fantasy to shake it now. Heat curled in your belly as you imagined him bending you slowly forward, his fingers leaving you for only a moment before he rammed into you hard from behind. You had no way of knowing what kind of lover he would be, but the idea of him taking you like that, without restraint, it was too good an image to pass up.

“Y/N, are you alright?” His hand on your shoulder drew you from your fantasy long enough to look over at him, his deep blue eyes taking up your entire field of vision, and you felt him go rigid, a soft gasp falling from his lips.

The next thing you knew, you were back in the dingy motel room the boys had found on the outskirts of town. You opened your mouth to speak, only to have his lips stop any sound you may have made. His tongue pressed its way into your mouth, tangling with your own in what could only be called a battle, one that he easily won as your mind fogged over with pure need.

His hands, no longer gripping your shoulders, were busying themselves with your breasts, squeezing and kneading the soft flesh so hard it almost hurt. You'd never been handled like this before, and it felt good. He released your lips just long enough to pull your shirt over your head, groaning deep in his throat as he saw your lack of bra before his hands returned to their previous activity.

His skin was so hot against you, nearly burning as he pinched and twisted your nipples, slowly backing you into the wall of the room, pinning you there with his body. You let out a strangled moan as his bit down on the spot you'd been thinking about before and it seemed to only excite him more.

“Give me permission...please Y/N...say yes.” He groaned, his still clothed hard on grinding against your belly.

“Yes...gods yes...” You yelped, the end of your statement dragging out into another moan as he latched onto that same spot, sucking hard and sending sparks flying down your spine. Your body arched against him, your bare torso scraping against the rough fabric of the button up he wore.

You didn't know what made you do it, but as he continued to suck and lick at that spot, you reached out and ripped the damn thing open. He gasped as the cold air hit his chest, his eyes flying from the torn shirt to your face with a mixture of shock, anger, and something much more fun.

“I liked that shirt.” He said, watching as your lips spread into a lazy grin. In any other situation, you would've felt bad about it, knowing that it wasn't just his favorite shirt, it was his only shirt, but here and now, it had been in your way and it got what it deserved, besides, the way he looked right now, torn shirt and panting, was too good to miss. “Apologize.” He growled, pressing up against you, his too warm skin almost burning you.

“Make me.” You said, looking up to meet his eyes, seeing the emotions fly past behind them. He could read the challenge on your face, plain as day, and seemed to stop for a millisecond to consider something before his hand snaked slowly up your torso to close around your neck.

You felt your breath hitch as his fingers began to close over your throat, slowly cutting off your air until you could just barely breathe. His lips pulled up into a wicked grin as you let out a single gasping moan, his fingers tightening just a little more as heat and desire flooded through you.

“Apologize.” He whispered, pressing a knee in between your legs. You gasped as much as you were able as pleasure raced through you, your body grinding itself down against his leg until his other hand pressed down against your belly, holding you still with his angelic strength. “Now.” He breathed, hitching his knee up just a little higher so that it barely touched your core, teasing sensation out of you but giving no relief.

“I'm s...so...I'm sorry...” You panted, gasping in a deep breath as his hand left your throat, moving instead to catch you as you sagged forward, though his knee never left its place between your thighs.

“Did you enjoy that?” He asked, his voice husky and full of need. You could see his cock straining against the fabric of his dress pants, and all you could think was how good it would feel to sink down onto it and ride him until you forgot your own name. But he had other plans. Your head was pulled slowly back as his hand fisted in your hair, applying just the right amount of pressure as his eyes stared down into yours. “You will answer me.” He growled.

“Make...me.” You groaned, his hand leaving your hair to worry at your nipple instead. You didn't know why you were being so challenging, this was all you'd wanted for so long, but you just couldn't stop yourself. You didn't just want him to sleep with you, you wanted him to own you, to make you feel more than you'd ever felt before, and he seemed more than willing to oblige.

He leaned his full weight against you, driving you down onto his knee in a way that made your toes curl, wringing a desperate moan from you as his other hand began to tease your other breast, squeezing the flesh in his palm. His lips sought out the other side of your neck, finding the twin of the spot he'd already abused and set to work on it as well. The world went white as your brain was overloaded with sensation.

“This game is pointless Y/N, I saw what you were thinking about back in that house, all the things you want me to do to you, how badly you need me.” He groaned as your hips began to roll against his leg, your breath coming in quick gasps as your body rocketed toward its peak, but just as you were about to cum, he pulled his knee away, letting your body drop the inch or so it had come from the ground. “Now will you answer?” He asked, backing barely an inch from you, though it felt like miles to your fevered skin.

“Answer?” You asking, drawing in a shaking breath. Had he asked you a question? What had it been? Why was he all the way over there?

“Did you enjoy that?” He asked, taking another minute step back, laughing softly as you moved to follow, his hand pressing down against your chest to keep you in place. You mewled with need her whole body vibrating with need for him, but he was simply too strong for you to overcome.

“Yes! Gods Castiel, please...” You said, half sobbing as your nerves screamed out for stimulation. Your breath left you in a rush as your pants were ripped from your body, leaving you bare before him. He growled deep in his throat, his eyes trailing down over your scarred and tattooed skin, and you had to remind yourself to breathe at the pure hunger you could see in those deep blue orbs. 

You needed him, all of him, inside you and moving, gods you couldn't think of anything else. His eyes took their sweet time moving back up your body, finally meeting your own, that same small gasp falling from his lips before he crushed you to him, his lips claiming yours in a searing kiss.

You could feel him pressed against you, his body suddenly devoid of all clothing, his skin burning against your own, so hot you thought you might combust at any moment. You could feel your brain fogging over from lack of oxygen, but you couldn't be bothered to care, if this is how you died you would consider that win. But just as suddenly as the kiss came, it was over. You found yourself facing away from him, your body bent almost double, held up by nothing but his hands at your hips.

“This is what you want, isn't it?” He asked, one hand traveling slowly over the pale cheek of your ass, his fingers tracing the set of cherry red lips you'd had tattooed there as a joke. “This is how you want me to take you.” He scratched lightly over the skin, earning a hissing groan from you. “Answer.” He growled, his fingers digging into the flesh slightly as he grabbed a handful, massaging the tender muscle.

“Make me.” You moaned, knowing just what he would do next and craving it more than you did air in that moment. He breathed out something you couldn't quite understand and delivered a single stinging swat to the cheek he'd scratched, jolting your body forward and earning a strangled shriek as the pain and pleasure both overloaded your senses.

“Answer.” He barked, his rigid cock rubbing against your dripping slit, the head bumping softly against your clit in a way that had you seeing stars. Another swat landed on the opposite cheek, pulling another soft scream as your back arched. You drew in a breath, trying to find the mental faculties to form words but nothing would come, just vivid need and burning desire, so you began to nod, hoping that would be enough. He groaned, fisting a hand in your hair and pulling you back into an extreme bend. “I'm gonna make you pay for that.” He growled, snapping his hips forward in one smooth motion, sinking into you up to the hilt. 

You couldn't hold back the scream of pleasure that tore out of your throat, your whole body taut as he slammed you head first into orgasm. He reached around your chest, pulling you flush against him as you came, your vision going white, but he didn't give you a moment to rest.

The second your body released, he began to move, slamming hard into you with each thrust as his worked you over, groping at your breasts while his other hand began to circle your clit, keeping you just at the edge of oblivion as he moved inside you. It was better than anything you'd ever felt before, your every nerve singing with pleasure as he groaned in your ear.

“I've wanted you for so long Y/N. You feel so good...so tight...so hot...” He gasped as he spoke, his hands crushing you to him as he began to thrust faster, pistoning into you so fast you thought you would come apart at the seams. “You're mine Y/N. Say it!” He shouted, his hand grasping desperately at any skin it could reach. “Say you're mine!” He gasped.

“I'm yours!” You shouted, feeling his hips kick into over drive, the finger that had been circling your clit, pressing directly down, sending you spinning into the most intense orgasm you'd ever felt. Your whole world blanked out, your body going taut as pure sensation raced through you. As your world fell away, you were dimly aware of his voice, calling out your name as he went still, spilling himself inside you as your muscles gripped him tight.

It took you several minutes to come back to yourself, your brain struggling to recover from the abuse Cas had just put it through. The first thing you registered was that he'd somehow gotten the both of you to the bed. The second thing were his fingers grazing lightly over the scar you had running up your side, it felt nice. Finally, you became aware of the fact that he was nuzzling against the side of your neck.

“Say it again.” He whispered, his hand splaying out across your belly. “Say you're mine.” You felt a grin stretch your lips as he pressed against you, his cock still rigid and ready. You turned in his arms, that same grin still in place and caught his eyes.

“Make me.”


End file.
